


Distracción

by ChaoticWriter96



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gender-neutral Reader, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Teasing, gender ambiguous reader
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWriter96/pseuds/ChaoticWriter96
Summary: Un ambiente idóneo para la concentración resultaba indispensable para la realización más eficiente y precisa a la que uno pudiera aspirar en su trabajo. Incluso su lista de reproducción estaba deliberadamente establecida para motivar su productividad, su interés y eliminar cualquier rastro de estrés y distracciones del ambiente.-Ups.La fuente de una serie de distracciones que estaban peligrosamente cerca de volverle loco, sin embargo, parecía encontrar placer en interrumpirle y sobresaltarle, algo que el doctor no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar por alto ni un solo segundo más.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Distracción

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971123) by [ChaoticWriter96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWriter96/pseuds/ChaoticWriter96)



Un ambiente idóneo para la concentración resultaba indispensable para la realización más eficiente y precisa a la que uno pudiera aspirar en su trabajo; fuese este crear y montar sus numerosos inventos, programar sus diferentes funciones y aplicaciones o analizar esto o aquello. Un entorno completamente impoluto, práctico hasta la perfección, ordenado para perder el mínimo tiempo posible. Al mismo tiempo un espacio adecuado, ni reducido hasta el punto de faltar espacio ni tan amplio que el vacío fuera una molestia. Incluso su lista de reproducción estaba deliberadamente establecida para motivar su productividad, su interés y eliminar cualquier rastro de estrés y distracciones del ambiente.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose con más fuerza de la debida le sobresaltó, provocándole un respingo que le levantó de su silla y, de paso, estuvo a punto de hacerle tirar por los aires una muestra que aún no había empezado a analizar. Los angustiosos segundos en los que sus manos trataron de hacerse con el recipiente en mitad del aire antes de que éste cayera al suelo le resultaron eternos, agarrando la muestra con firmeza y guardándola por el momento, se giró a la fuente de una serie de distracciones que estaban peligrosamente cerca de volverle loco.

-¡No lo aguanto más!

-Ups.

Aquel sonido podría haber engañado, tal vez, a un imbécil confiado e inocente. La sonrisa que lo acompañaba, sin embargo, estaba lejos de una expresión mínimamente cercana a la culpa o la preocupación; no, aquella sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos, la diversión que le producía sacarle de sus casillas evidente y sólo rivalizando con la satisfacción de haber logrado su objetivo. 

-Estaba entreabierta-continuó, su mano señaló la puerta de la que había provenido el ruido: la puerta del cuadro de la luz del vehículo, la cual estaba seguro de que había estado perfectamente cerrada en primer lugar.

-No puedo trabajar así-el doctor avanzó, su enfado evidente aunque su tono y expresión estuvieran aún bajo control-. Tú.

-¿Quién, yo?-la inocencia de su pregunta, su interrupción más bien, era evidentemente fingida. Siguió hablando, decidiendo ignorar tremenda ofensa contra su paciencia y su tiempo:

-Sí, _tú_. Contra la pared, ahora.

-Eh, creo que paso, gracias.

-¿Qué?-Ivo Robotnik no era una persona a la que se sorprendía con facilidad, y aún así no se acostumbraba a la total ausencia de autoridad e intimidación que parecía influir en aquellas situaciones, con aquella persona-. ¡No puedes ignorar una de mis órdenes!

-Vas a tener que empotrarme tú mismo.

-No participo en contacto físico innecesario.

-Por supuesto que no-aquella afirmación fue acompañada por un asentimiento de cabeza, como si estuviera diciéndose en su fuero interno que efectivamente lo contrario no tenía sentido-. Una pena. Por favor, continua.

-¿Qué estaba diciendo antes de que decidieras interrumpirme _otra vez_?-un pensamiento en voz alta más que una pregunta real-. Ah, sí.

Avanzó hasta quedar frente a su huésped, asegurándose de que sus caras quedasen aproximadamente a la misma altura y suficientemente cerca como para invadir su espacio personal, su intimidación practicada una y otra vez en otras personas y, siempre, efectiva en todas ellas. Sus ojos resplandecieron pero no retrocedió para recuperar su preciado espacio. Aún así, el inventor insistió, bajando un poco el tono de su voz en un muy adecuado susurro de ira contenida, una amenaza nada sutil:

-Si yo fuera tú dejaría de hacerme enfadar.

-¿Porque eres un villano muy, muy horrible?-había algo más en el tono de aquella respuesta, una cierta entonación que no terminaba de sonar adecuada en aquella situación.

-De hecho, sí-asintió, satisfecho aún así de que estuvieran entendiéndose-. Y el más inteligente de por aquí.

-Oh, tengo tanto miedo-ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono que tanto le irritaba, ese tono de diversión, de falsa sumisión tan típica de aquellas conversaciones-. Por favor, no seas malo conmigo.

-Entonces haz lo que te digo. ¿No es tan difícil, verdad?

-¿Has notado lo cerca que estamos ahora mismo?-cualquiera en su sano juicio habría pensado que estaba haciendo una pregunta _normal_ , teniendo en cuenta la naturalidad con la que había hecho la pregunta. Tal fue, de hecho, que se encontró respondiendo antes incluso de procesarla:

-Por supuesto que-- _Espera_ , ¿qué?

Sólo entonces prestó atención a la imágen completa de aquella situación: los ojos entornados con diversión, cálidos, estudiándole con la misma intensidad con la que él trabajaba; sus labios tan cerca de los suyos, la comisura de sus labios ligeramente levantada en una sonrisita contenida que estuvo ofensiva y preocupantemente tentado a besar; sus respiraciones prácticamente uniéndose por la falta de espacio personal, no solo el que había invadido en su intento de intimidación, sino del propio, en el que no había caído hasta ese segundo; sus cuerpos cerca, suficientemente cerca como para rozarse si cualquiera se atrevía a gesticular con algo más de expresividad de la necesaria, algo que él personalmente tenía cierta tendencia característica a hacer.

-Estás…-el calor de sus mejillas se debía claramente al exceso de ropa y jamás habría admitido ninguna relación con la cercanía que tenían, o con las terribles ideas que habían pasado como una exhalación por su cabeza-. ¡Estás haciendo esto a propósito!

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto.

El apodo cariñoso le habría enloquecido si hubiera venido de literalmente cualquier otra criatura del universo. En el caso en cuestión, sencillamente le producía un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y la punta de los dedos.

-Me enervas-su más sincera y frustrada respuesta ante una situación y una persona que nunca, jamás, lograba controlar.

-Y lo adoras.

Nunca admitiría algo como aquello. La delgada línea que dividía aquella frustrante curiosidad de las más habituales amenaza, ofensa e incredulidad estaba muy marcada en su cerebro. Aún no sabía cómo se las había apañado para caer del lado de la línea que le convenía, en lugar de quedarse en el aburrido, tedioso e indiferente lado en el que el inventor solía catalogar a todas las personas con las que trataba a lo largo del día.

-¡Mmph! Tú me adoras a mí-fue su inteligente, elocuente y cierto contraataque.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Los villanos son mi punto débil.

¿Cómo podía una persona tener un tono cuya mejor descripción era la de "a qué esperas para besarme"? ¿Cómo podía hablar con ese tono sin morirse de la vergüenza?

-Solo yo, espero-corrigió él aún así, porque a ególatra narcisista con toques de posesiva obsesión no le ganaba demasiada gente.

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Cómo desarmar al doctor Eggman con tres simples palabras. Era tan terriblemente frustrante y vergonzoso que se encontró huyendo hacia adelante, de la única manera que se le ocurrió en el momento: retomar el tema inicial.

-¡Entonces compórtate y déjame trabajar!

-Sí, sií-una risa, resplandeciente y divertida, que hacía brillar sus ojos con una calidez a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse-.Te quiero.

No había notado que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que escuchó el suspiro escapar de sus labios. Un beso, apenas un roce breve, una caricia, que por fin hizo que no él no fuera el único sonrojado en la habitación. 

-...yoati.

Su respuesta, una que ambos negarían haber escuchado, resultó librarle de un peso que no recordaba haber estado soportando. Se giró para volver al trabajo que había dejado a medias, pensando en las curiosas y repentinas ganas de bailar que sentía.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Podéis encontrar este fic en inglés! Está publicado también aquí en AO3.


End file.
